Fear
by LoreRobStar
Summary: At this point, Robin did not understand what she was talking about, he reached for her hand and squeezed it slightly. "But what were you afraid of?" Starfire looked up to him before responding."I was afraid of loosing you"


Fear.

Fear was not a common word in Starfire's culture. To experience fear was one of the worst things you could do as a Tamaranian, and if you did other people were given the right to call you 'rutha'. Starfire was known for her people as a strong warrior-princess, whom always did the right thing for her planet and would never be call 'rutha'. But tonight, she was doubting that, she felt like she wasn't worth any of those opinions because not only she was called strong in her home planet, people on Earth tought of her as one of the fearless Titans, and she did not want to fail.

Yes, she had been afraid several times, but it was mostly because of something so simple, such as watching a horror movie, but that kind of fear would never stop her from anything.

The Teen Titans were just back from a bloody battle with Slade, and of course they did not make it without being injured. As soon as they got out of the T-Car, Rven instructed the team to go into the infirmary and treat their injuries. Raven, with her self-healing abilities was the one with less damage, such as a few scratches that were already starting to heal. Cyborg, being part robot said he was going to get fixed up in his room and that he would come back to have dinner. Beast Boy wanted to go with him and Raven allowed him, since Cyborg could take care of his injuries. Robin and Starfire received the most damage, since Robin insisted that he was the only one who could fight Slade, and Starfire being like she is, did not let him go alone.

Robin could tell that Slade was getting stronger each time they had a fight with him, and was coming to a realization that there was going to be a moment when he or any of the titans could not fight him. Starfire was not fighting by his side, she knew that if she did, Robin would immediately blame on her anything that went wrong. This was not a common thing he did, but he did it every time it had something to do with Slade. He would loose it.

She was just flying around, keeping an eye of him just in case he needed help, but her eyes widen in horror as she watched how Robin fell to the floor and Slade pointing a laser to him. She waited for Robin to get up, but he did not, and just when Slade was about to fire the laser, Starfire flew in front of him and took the hit for Robin, causing Starfire to scream in pain.

Slade observed that the other Titans were beating up his robot, and as quick as he made his appearance he left the scene leaving nothing to find his whereabouts. Robin was slightly moving, a signal that he was waking up, he was injured but Ok. Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy rushed to their friend's side and helped them out.

Robin was sleeping in a bed next to Starfire, who was being treated. Raven had bandaged Robin up, and he just needed to rest. Raven's hands were on Starfire's stomach, who was laying in bed with her eyes tightly closed because of the pain she was feeling with Raven using her powers on her. It would make her wound heal faster, but the pain would be the same. She was biting her lower lip to keep her from screaming and waking up Robin, she could hear Raven whispering 'I'm sorry' to her. She knew about the pain that Starfire would be in, but it was for the best.

Starfire open her eyes, to watch as Robin opened his eyes and as soon as he did, she remembered the fear that she felt when he did not get up from the battle with the first time, she actually felt afraid of something that really mattered. She tried to smile to him but she felt the sharp pain on her stomach again and let out a little scream while closing her eyes.

"Almost done, Star" Raven said "Then I will bandage this up and you can go up to your room and rest" Robin tried to get up when he saw what Raven was doing to Starfire, but Raven stopped him just before he putted a foot on the ground. "Don't even think about it" She said with her usual tone. Robin layed down into the bed again, but still watching Starfire's face full with pain.

After Raven finished, she bandaged Starfire's wound and helped her to the door, since she insisted that she could walk to her room by herself, which was difficult to believe when she almost fell over after taking two steps. After she left, Raven turned to Robin.

"Do you remember what happened? Before you blacked out?" She asked the Boy Wonder but he simply denied with his head, not understating where she was going with this. "Star took the hit for you, Slade was about to fire a laser to you but she got in the way. Being Tamaranian, she got badly injured but you could've died" Robin remained silence. "I think you should talk to her, I felt her emotions during the battle. I have never seen Starfire so scared before, it almost hurt to see her like that" Robin limited himself to give a smile nod, before getting up and made his way slowly out of the infirmary.

He finally reached Starfire's room and knock on the door. He did not get a response, so he decided to go in. Starfire was laying in her bed crying and mumbling word in Tamaranian. Robin quickly approached to her, reaching for her hand. She looked up to him and covered her face.

"Please leave, I do not want you to see me like this" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Why are you crying? Is your wound hurting? Let me see" He tried to touch the bandaged in Starfire's stomach but stopped when she flinched. "Sorry, I didn't mean to"

"Yes, my wound is hurting but it is not the reason of my tears."

"Tell me what's wrong, I can help you" Robin said in a reassuring voice.

"I feel..." She paused for a second "...Rutha" Robin tried to remember the meaning of the word, and quickly looked up to Starfire.

"What? You were so brave back there. You took a hit for me, no one has ever donee that, and I think that's an huge act of bravery"He said, actually feeling it.

"Yes, but I felt scared, I am not supposed to feel that way, not ever" She was beginning to calm down "I was scared, and that makes me Rutha" At this point, Robin did not understand what she was talking about, he reached for her hand and squeezed it slightly.

"But what were you afraid of?" Starfire looked up to him before responding.

"I was afraid of loosing you"

Robin did nothing at first, but he leaned forward to kiss Starfire, knowing that she could not move without hurting herself. He pressed his lips against hers and he immediately got this feeling, he didn't know what it was, but it felt so right. The kiss was sweet and passionate at the same time, their mouths moved together as they enjoyed being in touch with each other. Robin layed a hand on Starfire's cheek and increased the intensity of the kiss before breaking apart. Starfire slowly opened her eyes, and watched him carefully. "Don't be afraid, you will never loose me," He said in that voice tha Starfire loved so much. " I will always be here for you, no matter what, do you understand?" He waited for Starfire to nod before leaning for another kiss.


End file.
